memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Ford
More to add additional works need filling out more. I'm tired.--Mike Nobody 11:35, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Actually, you're pretty much done. There's not much more you can put in the article... in fact, most it will have to be taken out. Unlike production articles, the articles written from references within the Star Trek universe can only include information used within the Star Trek universe. Unless there was clear references to his movies or the actors in them, they should not be referenced in the article. Sorry, Mike, but that's how the game is played. (Also see the talk at Talk:Mission: Impossible). --From Andoria with Love 11:39, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Now wait a damn minute. Just about every reference was to a Star Trek relationship to the subject. I don't play "games". I see someone removed the Star Trek actors who've appeared on Mission: Impossible, too. That wouldn't happen to be YOU would it? I thought you had finally understood the writing guidelines of this website. Apparently, you just wanted to end the debate.--Mike Nobody 11:55, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Mike, what I just informed you about WERE part of the writing guidelines of M/A. This page is about canon information that was solely established in the Star Trek universe, NOT for real world information. With the exception of that one reference, John Ford has nothing else to do with the Star Trek universe. It was never established in Star Trek canon that he directed this or that, or the Ricardo Montalban was in one of his films -- therefore, it does not belong here. And I am really getting tired of your insistence that you know our policies and guidelines better than I do... obviously, judging from your previous edits, this is not the case. The names on Mission: Impossible were removed following comments from other archivists (keep in mind, you and I aren't the only one here). Those names, like the information removed from this article, is real-world info, not canon Star Trek info. Please tell me you understand this. ::That said, I did forget to place the info I removed in the talk page. In that regard, I apologize. --From Andoria with Love 12:09, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Removed Info I removed the following: Some of his films include the John Wayne classics Fort Apache (1948), She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949, with Michael Dugan and Paul Fix), The Quiet Man (1952), and The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962). In 1960, he directed an episode of televisions Wagon Train with John Wayne, again, and guest Charles Seel. He also directed the Abraham Lincoln biopic Young Mr. Lincoln (1939), the Great Depression epic The Grapes of Wrath (1940) and the World War II film In Harm's Way. He died August 31, 1973 in Palm Desert, California, from stomach cancer. Additional Works Star Trek Actors Who Have Appeared In John Ford Movies * Cheyenne Autumn (1964, with Ricardo Montalban) The author of this article wrote it as if it were a production article. The above information, as with the names at Talk:Mission: Impossible, is real-world info not established in the Star Trek universe. As I explained to Mike above, this page should only be used for canonical references; this info was never referenced on Trek and therefore does not belong. --From Andoria with Love 12:13, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I agree - this is not a production article (which it would be if John Ford actually directed (or acted in, etc.) some episode or movie of Star Trek). It is an in-universe article, because John Ford was mentioned by one of the in-universe characters. As such, the article needs to follow our canon policy. -- Cid Highwind 12:28, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thank you, Cid. --From Andoria with Love 12:39, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Mike, if you have any further questions regarding this, please see Memory Alpha:Content policy. (Couldn't remember the page name before... I must be tired. :/) --From Andoria with Love 12:39, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Briefly had to reboot. Yes, I know it is an in-universe subject. But, it also relates to other in-universe subjects (John Wayne, Westerns, television, etc.) as well as production subjects. Isn't it consistent with the declared intent of the website, to produce the most accurate, detailed, reference guide ("humanly possible") to Star Trek to include them together?--Mike Nobody 13:06, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Readded info I've fixed this article to include some of the removed data (this is why we remove data to talk pages -- so it can be evaluated for addition). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk